


Your Lips Move And Everything Stops

by highqualityziam



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lauren, Camren - Freeform, F/F, Frottage, Girl On Girl, Grinding, Its Raining Outside, Lesbian Sex, Sex in a small space, Smut, Thighs, Top Camila, Tour Bus Sex, f/f - Freeform, hipbone kink, is that even a thing, lesbian smut, thigh humping, this isn't gender swap fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityziam/pseuds/highqualityziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren finds herself writing about bitten, pink lips and a raspy voice. She doesn't even realize that they belonged to a real person until they slid in bed beside her; scratching, claiming that it was freezing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips Move And Everything Stops

It happens when they're about to go to sleep. Lauren is focusing on the puffs of air fanning her neck as Camila intertwines her legs with the girl below her.

They've been close since they met, often sharing a bed during the stressful but amazing times of The XFactor days. Lauren's hand has often found comfort in the small of Camila's back, or the curls in her hair. It's never been anything. Until it is.

It's raining like the droplets want to bruise the worn streets. The fog has allowed finger doodles on windows and newly written poetry to fill Lauren's journal. It's so strange how the rain can do that to a person. To Lauren it makes her feel cleansed but also filled with rage at the world and a hunger for love. She finds herself writing about bitten, pink lips and a raspy voice. She doesn't even realize that they belonged to a real person until they slid in bed beside her; scratching, claiming that it was freezing.

Lauren wasn't cold, but she had a thin sweater on, so she assumed that must have been it. She wanted to tell Camila that she wouldn't be cold if she didn't insist on sleeping in only a big t-shirt and undies, but that was an argument for a different day.

So Lauren removed her headphones and quieted the beautiful hum of Lana's voice shaking through the earbuds. She instead listened to the way Camila dramatically said,  
"Brrr," to get sympathy from the girl beneath her.

Lauren smiled and let her hand trace the curve of Camila's shoulder.  
"I love when it rains."

Camila hummed and tightened her grip on Lauren's torso,  
"Yep, except when it gets this damn cold."

Lauren found herself chuckling,  
"Yeah- Well, at least you're more cuddly."

Camila scoffed and looked up at her,  
"I'm consistently extremely cuddly, the cold just motivates me to initiate it."

Lauren laughed and admired the pink of Camila's cheeks,  
"Shit, sorry. I was unaware of how passionate you were about this."

Camila smiled and the room fell silent. Lauren heard the small, steady beat of rain against the window of the tour bus. She felt Camila shift and Lauren's hand fell to Camila's hipbone. Lauren breathed slow and deep from her nose. She may or may not have a slight obsession with hipbones; as strange as it may be, and Camila's were sharp and soft at once. They were protruding enough to be just the right size for Lauren's hand, and the skin of her hip allowed Lauren's nails to rest there.

So- Maybe Lauren should move her hand. Except, even through the material of Camila's panties; she felt her skin heat up. Then there's a loud boom of thunder that makes Camila jump, and- okay yeah her thigh just moved. Lauren didn't know she was wet until the material of her panties was stuck there and no, no this is so wrong.  
"Lauren," Camila whined in response to the eerie flash of lightning that illuminates the features of her eyes wonderfully.

Lauren let her fingers massage Camila's scalp to soothe her, and the girls head fell once again to rest in Lauren's neck.  
"I don't like storms, why can't it just rain? Why does it have to be so loud?" She was whining and her lips moved along Lauren's neck as she spoke, unknowingly leaving Lauren breathless.

Lauren murmured in agreement, even though she loved every part of the rain. She was more concerned with the warmth of Camila's center against her thigh, and the way the atmosphere of the room was suddenly different.

Lauren knew she couldn't be over thinking this, because Camila definitely just shifted. It's impossible for her to be imagining the sudden press of Camila's thigh to her, because she can tell how undeniably wet she is. It's confirmed that Camila noticed because she stills completely for a moment, lowering her hips to Lauren's thigh. Lauren almost moans when she feels the slick, wet material of Camila's panties on her own leg.

Lauren let out a shaky sigh and tightened her grip on Camila's hip, her nails digging into the flesh there,  
"Camz?"

Camila hummed, moving her thigh forward, making Lauren's shoulders go slack against the shitty mattress.  
"Hmm?"

Lauren bit her lip and took the time to watch Camila's lips as they moved to a small smirk. Lauren was so lost, she never thought this would happen. She would normally analyze every shift in the air, but now all she cared about was Camila. All she wanted to do was touch her and promise her the things she wished could be promised to herself.

Deep down, though, she hopes that this isn't just exploring each other on a whim, she wants it to be real. She can't be a second choice again, she can't take that from another person.

She's watching Camila when she sits up and gently tugs on Lauren's calf so that she'll lift her thigh. When Lauren obeys, because it's Camila so of course she'll listen, Camila sits so her heat is rested solely on Lauren's thigh, and the little gasp she makes is enough to cause Lauren's nails to dig harder into her hip. Lauren is completely mesmerized in the way Camila's hips twitch forward on her thigh, her eyes going closed for a moment. Lauren could watch her like this forever and wouldn't complain, it was beautiful.

Lauren wanted to hear Camila, though. She couldn't hear her as much as she needed to, they were on their tour bus for fucks sake, but she needed to hear her; a little at least.

So Lauren sat up, straining her muscles, feeling her hair fall onto her back. Camila looked at her wide eyed, feeling like she did something wrong. Lauren shook her head,  
"You're so good, Camz. Can we- Can we get these off?" She gestured to her panties and Camila smiles small and simple, raising her hips, letting Lauren have the honors. Lauren paused to bite her lip and breathe in the smell of arousal in the room and the look of fondness on Camila's face. Lauren grabbed the waistband with such delicacy; never wishing to rush or harm Camila.

It was so intimate, somehow, the way the material slid off her legs and past her ankles. Lauren set them against the wall to prevent them falling out of the bunk and raising suspicion.

It feels too much like reality to Lauren at this point. There's too much outside sound. She falls against the pillow again, and takes Camila's hand to drag her into their previous position.

It's so different and it's so much better. Lauren feels the scalding skin of her best friend's center resting on her thigh and holy shit, she's wet and Lauren is able again to focus on the unsteady breathing and the rain falling.

Lauren bites her lip and pushes her leg up for Camila's benefit and the girl moans high and soft and it is the sexiest thing Lauren has ever heard in her life. When her body reacts to the pleasure, her thigh slides to Lauren and it's just so much to feel.  
"Fuck," Lauren chuckles and Camila hums and lowers her head to kiss dangerously close to Lauren's lips.

Lauren's hand is then at Camila's waist and smooths down to run over the crescent shaped marks on her lovely hipbones. Lauren lets her hands slide under the fabric of Camila's T-shirt, running them down the curve of her ass, lightly gripping the soft skin there.

Lauren decides that she could never write poetry that truly describes the beauty of Camila whispering her name.

Camila rolls her hips; causing them both to gasp and try to control their sounds.

It goes on like this for a while, the heat filling the small bunk of the bus. Lauren feels like a ton of bricks are on her chest, but it's just the tips of Camila's hair dancing along her sweater.

Lauren's heart feels like it's beating so fast that it's going to explode when Camila's hand is sliding down her torso. Lauren bites her lip and takes a deep breath, Camila's thin fingers slipping below the fabric of her panties.

Then Camila is peppering open mouthed kisses on Lauren's jaw and then she licks a stripe along her skin, only to leave Lauren feeling like she's going to pass out. Soon enough Camila's hand is sliding down the outside of Lauren's folds and Lauren can feel how wet she is when Camila touches her. Lauren feels Camila rub at her and she knows that she's never even made herself feel this good.

Then Camila starts rolling her own hips on Lauren's thigh and the thought that Camila is getting off on making Lauren feel good, is intoxicating. Thunder booms outside the window and it makes both of them jump, but the increased pressure makes them moan, quickly quieting themselves.

Camila rubbed along Lauren, slowly slipping one of her fingers inside of her entrance, loosely lifting and dropping her wrist, pulling soft groans from Lauren, urging her to slide a second finger inside her, feeling her get even more wet.

Lauren felt on fire, wondering if she could actually see the stars past the window, or if it was just the arousal. She watched Camila sit up, lowering her thigh a little to accommodate her new position. Camila shuddered and removed her fingers from Lauren's entrance, using her thigh to prevent any loss of pleasure. Lauren's eyes travelled with Camila's fingers as they rose to her big lips, slipping past them as they closed around her fingers.

Camila hummed and moved to take the black lace off of Lauren, setting the panties on her own. Lauren bit her lip in self consciousness, but her stomach still stirred with arousal.

Camila took her seat back onto Lauren's slick thigh, her hand falling to Lauren's stomach to steady herself as her hips rolled forward.

There had been a slight change in position and now Lauren's heat is on the lower half of Camila's thigh. The small bit of moonlight peeking in through the curtains allowed Lauren to see Camila's thigh glisten completely now, and it was glowing and beautiful.

Lauren felt herself frown because she didn't want this to be the last time she see Camila's eyes so dark and hear her voice so breathy. She wanted to focus on the beauty of the moment, but it was hard not to wish for it to happen later. Then Camila's hand was light on Lauren's cheek,  
"S'not just tonight, Lo."

Lauren's eyes fluttered closed for a moment and she let herself breathe it in. She would normally ask her if she was sure, to fill that shaky space in her gut wondering why Camila would ever want this with her again, let alone right now. She would normally shake her head and not let her hopes rise too high. Except now, with Camila's hand shaky and soft, she believes her. She doesn't for the life of her know why, but she believes her.  
"Okay."

Lauren's eyes open and there's a small smile on Camila's lips and she really wants to kiss her. She doesn't let herself though, because that would be too much, wouldn't it? It's so strange that lips intertwining is more intimate than thighs doing the same.

It's now that Lauren realizes that her hand is once again on Camila's hip. So she uses it to her advantages and rolls her hips to tell her to continue, because it's easier this way. It's easier to focus on the moment- this physical attraction only now being acted upon, then how warm her heart feels against Camila's.

Lauren's mind tries to shut her down; tries to worry her out of this. Make her obsess over how she's never done anything remotely sexual with a girl let alone Camila, but she doesn't let it. She doesn't stop this because Camila is moaning her name; soft and sweet, and the small bunk has never felt more spacious and warm. Lauren's breathing is uneven and her voice keeps coming out in little whimpers and she finds herself wanting to kiss this girl more and more. Camila's lips are right there- just a few inches away. They're soft and pink and beautiful, and they're guilty for starting all of this. Lauren smiles small and can't help but slide her hands in Camila's hair and lean in as close as she could without their lips touching,  
"This okay?"

Camila rolled her eyes but nodded nevertheless,  
"I was waiting for you to do it, idiot," she's smiling and it's just so effortless- the way she wrecks Lauren. The way Camila's lips press onto her's, and how she moves her thigh forward slow and steady, rolling her hips in timing of the languid kiss. Lauren thinks she's either shaking or Camila is- maybe it's both of them or maybe it's the ground under their bus. Either way she's shaking and her hand feels sweaty in Camila's hair.

Lauren makes a mental note to remember how it felt when Camila's nail accidentally scraped along her cheekbone when she deepened their kiss.

It gets even more overwhelming somehow when Camila uses all of herself; their bodies rolling with pleasure and beauty. Lauren feels her heart jump up and down rapidly, losing her self control. Her thighs clenched around Camila's and the movement made the girl above her moan. Camila's head went back in a fury, her eyes shut and a quiet whisper of Lauren's name on her lips. Her hands closed around Lauren's shoulders, digging into the flesh.

Watching Camila lose it like this, feeling her come along her thigh, is too much. Lauren grabbed Camila's hip and shuddered forward onto her thigh, everything going white. She bit hard on her lip until she felt someone's lips against her's. It's messy and frantic and Lauren gains her eyesight but she's sure she's lost the ability to move. She feels heavy and relaxed and like she couldn't form sentences, but when she looks at Camila again, she knows that if she started explaining her perfection- she couldn't stop.

Camila has a sleepy smirk above her, her lip between her teeth. Her hands are still on Lauren's collarbones; like if she moves, everything will break. Lauren understands. This calm feeling of a long overdue admittance of attraction, this dull feeling of, 'Maybe this is what okay feels like," is too much. It's so fragile, and Lauren's ears feel like they're ringing. She starts to let her thoughts take over but instead she stared at the little freckle on Camila's cheek.  
"Is it still raining?" When Lauren speaks she doesn't recognize her own voice- it's so wrecked and vulnerable. When Camila speaks though, everything stops.

"Either way, I'm staying." There's more than one meaning to that and Lauren just shrugs softly, listening and hearing droplets fall against the window.

Lauren replies,  
"It's still raining so you don't need an excuse in the morning."

Camila chuckled a little,  
"So I can stay, then?"

Lauren hums and opens her arms as far as she can without brushing the curtain. Camila smiles and moves to lay along the wall, her leg across Lauren's body. Lauren matches her breathing to Camila's and falls asleep with the girl's lips against her neck. It's beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first F/F fic but I hope it's okay! (my bff said she loved it when I showed her the beginning so I finished it and I'm posting it!) ily scarlet lol!


End file.
